


Preview

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, consensual voyeurism, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: With the TARDIS miles away, Nine and Rose spend a platonic night at a hotel. The surprise for Nine after she goes to sleep is that their balcony just happens to be within spying distance of an amorous Ten and Rose at another hotel…





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP’s Nine x Rose – déjà vu. Except this is kind of the opposite. But it's my only Nine fic, so it's all I have and I offer it humbly. Inspired by a hotel window scene in Secret Diary.

It was late. The guilt punched him in the gut as his time senses told him just how long it had been since she last slept. Still, she didn’t seem to blame him as she cuddled up to his side where he sat on the hotel bed. He had only been there while waiting for her to change in the bathroom. He hadn’t intended for them to share the bed. In fact, he wasn’t at all tired. He wouldn’t need to sleep for another few days. Humans, however, needed their nightly rest, and his human was currently so relaxed with his jumper-clad arm wrapped around her, it would be a galactic crime to dislodge her now.

“G’night, Doctor,” Rose murmured and slipped off into dreamland. To his credit, he stayed still for hours, watching her steady breathing, memorizing every freckle, the exact shape of her cheekbones, the way it felt to have her hand lay on his chest.

But he was only a man. By the time he got to committing other certain curves to memory, he was fighting down physical reactions his body refused to tame. As gently as he could, he laid her down on the pillows and crept to the balcony. A jolt of worry shot through him as he opened the sliding glass door and the sounds of the city flooded their room. Cars screeched, sirens wailed, and yet his Rose slept on. He breathed his relief and stepped out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

The night air calmed his nerves and adrenaline and arousal. She was dangerous. Not because of her wandering off or jeopardy-friendly habits, either. Because he wanted her. And he absolutely could never ever act on those feelings. For one, she had a sort-of boyfriend, at least when they were on Earth. Though she didn’t seem particularly attached to the Idiot. Still, it was wrong. Secondly – he realized he was making a list – she would never accept him like that. He was too old, too broken, too guilty. He was a destroyer. She was a bright ray of light and life. No, any dreams he had of making Rose his own had to be mastered and ignored until they were successfully suppressed.

After all, it was only natural. She was young and beautiful and brave and clever. She probably flirted like that with everyone. Certainly had made a good show of it with Jack and her other pretty boys. There was no way she could know or want or care what she did to him.

The Doctor sighed and sat down on the hard metal patio chair behind him. His eyes roamed over the city streets through the iron bars of the balcony, across the cityscape, up to the night sky with stars drowned out by light pollution. It was the wee hours of the morning, far too early for dawn, so few lights were on in the buildings across the street, but a blue flash from one caught his gaze. Always on the lookout for trouble, he sat up straighter, engaging his superior Time Lord vision.

It was a couple.

Embarrassed, he looked away before he could tell what they were doing with the blinds wide open like that. 

They surely thought no one could see them from this angle, this high up, this far away from the other buildings. But they probably hadn’t counted on there being a Time Lord nearby with superior vision to anyone else on the planet.

The man pressed the woman against the glass. They seemed to be, ahem, enjoying each other’s mouths. But as hard as he tried to look away, something drew his attention (and excellent distance vision) back to the couple.

The woman turned in her lover’s arms to take in the view as he kissed her neck.

The Doctor’s hearts pounded in his chest.

It was Rose.

Of course, it couldn’t be. His Rose was right behind him inside on the bed, getting some much-needed rest.

But the woman enjoying the attention of a pretty boy in a suit was identical to his companion. The window-woman was perhaps a bit older, shorter hair, a perfect picture of what his Rose might look like in a few years’ time.

Ohhh.

His suspicion was confirmed as her shirt was lifted to reveal a pink bra and a shining silver key resting right between the cups. So she was still traveling with him then. Had she picked up this pretty boy on Earth? On one of the planets they visited?

He ignored the sick feeling in his gut as window-Rose turned back to face her lover and was immediately embraced.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. The young man’s hands were in no way timid. This was far from a first-time encounter if he had to guess.

Impossibly, the two men locked eyes across the distance. The Doctor inhaled his shock as a jolly Estuary accent invaded his mind.

“ _Enjoying the show?”_

 _“You’re… you’re me?”_ the Doctor asked stupidly.

 _“Quite an improvement don’t you think?”_ The smug prat had the audacity to attach his mouth to Rose’s neck at this. She tilted her head to allow him better access and rolled her hips.

 _“Is that... do we… you two?”_ the Doctor stuttered into his future self’s mind.

_“You’ll see. No spoilers now.”_

_“Right. I shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be watching you…”_ The Doctor stood, but couldn’t avert his eyes.

Future Rose grew impatient, tugging at her Doctor’s trousers.

“ _Watch all you want”_ came a certain beloved female voice in his head. _“We don’t mind. I’ve always been yours. You know that.”_

 _“Rose…”_ He wanted to tell her no, that he didn’t know that. At least not for certain. But then she continued.

_“Enjoy yourself, my Doctor. I’m in there dreaming you would. And some day you will. Not yet, but you’ll know when it’s right. For now, just consider tonight, well, déjà vu. But the opposite.”_

She sent him a cheeky mental giggle as she looked over her shoulder at him. With her human eyesight, she couldn’t lock eyes with him directly, per se, as his future self could, but she correctly guessed his approximate location and smiled.

 _“Telepathic bon_ d,” the future him explained. “ _You’re gonna love it_.”  

The couple withdrew from his mind, but not from the window. Future Rose grasped her Doctor’s shoulder with one hand and helped him free his cock from his pants with the other. He rocked against her, then lifted her with a solid grasp on her bum so she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

The Doctor watching from the balcony felt the night air temperature rise by several degrees. His dark jeans also became increasingly tight in the front. No one could blame him if he ran his palm across the bulge, right? He had been invited to the party, after all. Practically an engraved invitation.

The couple lost themselves in pleasure, eventually stumbling away from the window to tumble back on the bed.

The Doctor lost sight of them and was left with a very _hard_ problem. Without their visual stimulus, the outdoor situation was losing its appeal. But he couldn’t simply return back to bed with Rose by any means.

That left sneaking into the shower.

By some miracle, he managed to not wake Rose upon coming back into the room. Minutes later, he was naked and enjoying the hot water. He inhaled a deep breath and sighed in relief at the pleasurable sensation of his hand brushing the head of his cock. That’s when he noticed: Rose must have woken and showered while he was outside. The scent of her body wash surrounded him, making his arousal ten times more potent. After the show he’d gotten outside, it took relatively few strokes to get him to the edge. He imagined their future selves: what all he’d like to do to her, the way she probably looked beneath him on the bed in the other hotel right at this moment, how he’d be gentle but firm, adoring but leaving no doubt that he wanted her for his own. He stifled a groan as he ran his thumb over his tip.

A vision leaked through his telepathic barriers into his mind: golden blonde hair through his fingers, her mischievous smile, tongue peeking out, whisky eyes, hot and possessive and confident feminine hand around his base. The vision sparked into feeling. He could feel her full, wet lips encircling his cock, her fingers as they brushed his balls.

He was grunting her name into his fist now to avoid shouting it for the universe to hear.

One swirling trick from her tongue and he was a goner. He spurted into the spray of the shower, water washing off the evidence of his orgasm from his hand and stomach.

He collapsed back against the shower wall. He’d fantasized about his companion before. Even taken himself in hand before. But nothing had ever felt like that.

The mental equivalent of a flirty wink invaded his mind and his stomach flipped. It was her. The real, future her. How, he had no idea. But she had given him this. A gift to her past Doctor as well as her current Doctor. The thought alone made him simultaneously want to cry in gratitude and love for her, and want to snog her thoroughly at the first opportunity.

He got himself under control, however, and finished washing. After all, she had said _not yet_. And this Rose, his present Rose, needed him to ease them into this relationship. He would take it slow, knowing eventually they would have something beyond comprehension. How it happened (and how he ended up a skinny pretty boy) didn’t worry him as much as how he was going to proceed now that he knew a potential future included her returning his affections and being willing to act on them. Quite, ahem, passionately, if the window show was any indication.

For now, however, he was content to sneak back into bed with his Rose and protect her against anything that might disturb her rest. Even more than he wanted her, he loved her. And for now, that would be enough.

 

  


End file.
